Insulation materials have long been used in a variety of applications, and are being increasingly used in insulated shipping containers to provide desired or required thermal environments when shipping goods. For example, an insulated shipping container transporting perishable goods (e.g., refrigerated meals) may increase the longevity of the goods and, in turn, expand the shipping area of the customer base. While some insulated shipping containers are designed for long term use, others are designed for a more limited lifespan in favor of lower materials and manufacturing costs. While these limited lifespan shipping containers practically serve their intended purpose, the ever-increasing volume of shipping containers results in higher levels of waste, most of which is non-recyclable at least in part because the insulation materials are often non-recyclable. Environmentally conscious retailers and consumers are faced with limited environmentally friendly and responsible options, much less cost-effective options, for disposing insulation materials or insulated shipping containers following use.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved insulation panels for insulating shipping containers and systems and methods for producing and using improved insulation panels to address the above-mentioned limitations. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.